


Rock-paper-scissors?

by Fafsernir



Series: Torchwood Prompts [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Assassins AU, Humor, M/M, Stand Alone, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things don't go exactly as planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (read the series' notes if you want to know where this comes from :) )
> 
> I don't own anything, I'm just writing for fun, every right goes to the BBC or RTD etc...
> 
> Prompt idea "Wait you were hired to kill that guy too? au"

“That's it. I'd call it a draw,” the man said, panting, before lowering his hands. The other man seemed to consider attacking him for a moment but eventually lowered his arms too.

“Okay, so you're well-trained. What's your name?” he eventually asked, trying to catch his breath.

“Does it matter?”

“I'm Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Captain? Of what? I don't see anyone here. Who do you order around? Why would you even do this job if you were in command?”

“God you're always like that? We just fought, I thought you'd be quiet and tired.”

“I'm up for round 2!”

“I'm sure we can find another way to do this...”

“What, rock-paper-scissors? I'm Ianto, by the way.”

Jack grinned at the sarcasm and, if possible, his smile widened when Ianto introduced himself. They turned as one man to the poor boy who had witnessed not only his own kidnapping but also his kidnapper being attacked by someone else. He had felt so relieved, at first. Then the other had yelled that he was _his_ victim and _he_ wanted to kill him. They had fought for what must have been at least five minutes now and none seemed to win.

Ianto smiled as his eyes sparkled with a light that frightened the poor boy. “I have an idea.”

He was right to be afraid. His eyes widened in shock as he listened to the man elaborating his plan and saw Jack nodding. What the hell was happening ?! He had just wanted to go home, he hadn't done anything wrong... He was just a regular man in the most regular city possible... And two assassins were after him.

 

“So, what? I get his hand, you get the rest?” Jack summed up, once Ianto had finished speaking.

“Well I'm not cutting his hand off ! Either that, or we keep fighting. But one of us will have to die.”

“Okay. I guess a hand should do it. I came back with less once,” Jack smiled to the puzzled look Ianto threw at him. “Long story. I had no choice. It was fun, though! I would tell you over a coffee.”

“What?”

“What?”

“... Did you just...” Ianto began, not sure how to end his sentence.

“Ask you out? Yeah. Interested?”

“Well... Ehm... Not that... Ugh... Can we go back to business, please? He's still alive.”

“You didn't say no.”

“I didn't say yes.”

The third man would have laughed at the situation, if he wasn't tied up to a chair and going to die. Because _really_ , were those two assassins who had never met before flirting while he was still very much alive and in the same room ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned on writing anything more after the first chapter but one day I was bored and wanted to write something easy and not too serious and this story came back to my mind, so I wrote a second chapter! I'll probably write more, but I don't know when (I definitely will, I'm having fun with this AU!)
> 
> I hope you'll like this, and don't forget to drop a comment to let me know what you thought of that story, it always helps a writer to have some comments! :)

“Did the hand work?” Ianto asked, genuinely interested. Except that he had whispered it in Jack's ear, without having warned him of his presence. Jack jumped and turned around, and Ianto had to catch his wrist and take a step to the right to avoid being impaled by a knife. Jack nervously laughed as he at last recognized the man holding him, clearly in a stronger position. _He had been afraid to die, for a second_ , Ianto thought and smiled to himself.

“You're early,” Jack said.

“So are you. And not that much, I'm right on time!”

Jack nodded in silence. After their... little quarrel, they had decided to see each other again. In a more pleasant atmosphere. Meaning, not with their common target witnessing them arguing over who would kill him, and more importantly, have his body.

They settled in a bar, quite crowded, on purpose. Jack brought the drinks as Ianto found a table.

“So, was the hand enough?” He asked again when Jack set a Guinness in front of him and sat down with a glass of water for himself. He stared at him in puzzlement then realised what Ianto was referring to and smiled.

“Yeah, they've seen worse. Me and my partner, we used to bring back less. Sometimes just to mess up with them,” he added with a wink at Ianto. Ianto shook his head and hid a smile behind his glass, taking a slow sip.

“So... you have a partner?” He eventually asked, after playing with his pint for a while. Jack genuinely laughed, which made Ianto take a note that he loved that sound, then smiled when he realised it had been a serious question.

“Yeah, I had. He was pretty good at this. Maybe a bit too much. He got carried away.”

“I'm sorry...”

“Oh he's not dead. I just don't see him around these days.”

“Oh... okay...”

“I'm glad he isn't here any more, we had different views after a while, I kinda changed and he didn't. Kind of a psychopath if you want my opinion. Too much, I mean. But we're not really here to talk about him, are we? So, when did you start this job?” Jack asked, clearly willing to talk about something else than his former partner. Ianto shrugged and hesitated. Could they really talk about their jobs?

“Ten years ago,” he eventually admitted.

“What do you mean? How old are you exactly?”

“Twenty-four. Does it matter?”

“What... but... your life?”

“What about my life?”

“Well you never had one! Why so young?”

“My father was involved in I don't know what between two important groups. One wasn't that much involved, but they wanted to do something. I was there, so they took me.”

“Oh... I'm sorry Ianto... that's... sad,” Jack said, putting a comforting hand on Ianto's forearm. Ianto didn't move and when he sipped his glass, he raised his other hand.

“It's okay. I still lived. I mean, I went to school and all,” he said and played with his glass a while before looking at Jack.

“Oh okay... who do you work for? I mean you were only 14, it's... hard, I guess.”

“Nice try but I won't tell you.”

“It was worth a try. It's just to know if I should be concerned or not.”

“Why would you be?”

“Some... agencies want me dead.”

“What about yours?”

“Mine?” Jack scoffed. “I don't have one. Not any more.”

“But I thought you...”

“I'm a loner. My partner didn't leave. I did. I disagreed on their methods and all. So they'd rather see me dead.”

“But the other time...”

“It was a regular costumer.”

“Does it pay well, being alone?”

“It's okay. I mean you need experience or else people will laugh at your face. But you can get a lot after a while. Some weeks are harder than others, but I'm not complaining.”

“Why did you leave?”

“Told you, we were on different paths.”

“So... they just let you leave?”

“Of course they didn't,” Jack smiled. “I ran away.”

“Aren't you afraid?”

“I'm not. I'm waiting for them, I have unsettled business with them.”

Ianto was silent for a second, because he didn't know how to interpret the sadness in Jack's voice coupled with a determined sparkle in his eyes. In the end he didn't try to read his expressions and kept talking. Jack quickly changed the subject back to Ianto who didn't say much more. They managed to talk about life, without going into too personal details – one never knew, they could both be spies investigating on the other – and time passed quickly, the sun setting down as they chatted.

Ianto noticed Jack's tendency to touch him, but he also realized he didn't really care if it was Jack. He liked the man, and that was a different feeling from before. At school, he had never made a lot of friends, maybe one or two, until his graduation from high school. At the organisation, it didn't feel like friendship. It was convenient people to talk to and that knew about his life. He didn't feel anything for any of them and he was sure half of them had been forced to talk to him, because he had been so young when kidnapped.

“Any chance of seeing you again?” Jack asked after a long silence, and Ianto snapped back to reality. They were standing outside, ready to leave each other.

“Oh I don't know if this is a good idea,” he still said while all he wanted to do was see Jack a lot more than just those two times. “By the way, is Jack your real name?” He asked to avoid the next question or anything Jack was about to say.

“Of course not. But that's how everyone has been calling me for the past five years,” he winked at Ianto with a wide smile that actually made Ianto blush. “Why? Is Ianto yours?”

“... Yeah,” he shrugged, not sure if he was supposed to say this or not. But again he had never said any last name.

“Well I actually like it. Does this mean you trust me?”

“Hell no, but what could you do with my first name? I'm not the only Ianto living here. And you can't blackmail me about my family, I don't have one,” Ianto sighed, sadness in his voice, and he regretted talking as soon as he saw Jack frowning. He played with his hands a bit, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

“... I live in Cardiff. If you ever come back home, say hi,” Jack eventually said, seeing how Ianto had suddenly retracted.

“I... don't have a home to go back to.”

“I don't know, if you have a mission or wants to see the city you were born in...”

“I wasn't born in Cardiff?” Ianto suddenly said, not understanding.

“You sound Welsh...”

“I am, it doesn't mean I was born in Cardiff. This is Wales, we have more than one city,” Ianto tried to sound annoyed or angry but he was smiling anyway.

“Well... Just come by and say hi?”

“We have no way of communication. I mean, not between us.”

“I'm sure you'll figure this out. You already know how to contact me, don't you?”

“Then I'm sure we'll meet again,” Ianto simply shrugged to answer, this time managing to contain his smile.

“Looking forward to it,” Jack smiled as Ianto crossed the street with a short jog. Once on the other side, he turned and waved at Jack one last time before disappearing.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Hi.”

Ianto tilted his head and turned to the side to see Jack standing there, grinning. He let a smile appear on his face but suppressed it quickly.

“You're late,” he said instead.

“Yeah, sorry. Work, can you blame me for this?”

“Yup, I actually just did.”

“Hey, have some respect,” Jack exclaimed, looking falsely hurt. “How did you find me anyway?”

“You told it yourself, I'd find you.”

“I wasn't sure you would actually do it. Let's not talk about calling me.”

“I can still leave,” Ianto smiled, allowing himself to relax a bit.

“How about that coffee then?”

Ianto nodded and followed Jack who had promised to take him to a local coffee shop he had sworn was the best in town.

 

The coffee wasn't that bad, but it was Jack's presence that Ianto had missed. It was weird for him, but being with Jack somehow made him feel safe. Which was mad considering he was a hitman. But then, Ianto was one as well. As crazy as it might sound, the young man trusted Jack and felt like he could talk to him. Which was unsettling and overwhelming, but felt good.

“Is this a date?” He joked as he noticed they had been silent for a while.

“What if it is?” Jack answered, genuinely curious.

“Then it's pretty lame. My coffee is better.”

“Is that a promise?”

“No, I was just saying it like this, I don't usually drink or make coffee...”

Jack nodded as he was calling a waiter. Ianto blushed as the woman who had come to their table looked at him with a smile when the other man whispered something in her ear.

“What did you just tell her?” Ianto asked when they were alone again.

“You'll see soon enough,” Jack winked at him. The waitress came back quickly and set a cup in front of Ianto who blushed again. It was some stupid latte art with a heart drawn with the milk but still, nobody had ever done that for him, and he felt a warmth spreading through his body, liking the sensation but unable to put a name on it.

“Is that a bit less lame?” Jack finally asked, a big smile sprawled on his face. Ianto nodded and looked away, taking a few seconds to put on a blank face.

As the previous time, they talked about everything they could without revealing anything really personal. As the previous time, Jack tried to discreetly asked for whom Ianto was working, but Ianto said nothing, just like the previous time. They were becoming more and more comfortable with each other and Ianto was surprised by the huge feeling of disappointment he felt when Jack stood up.

“Can I take you to the movies? Pretty please?” He asked eagerly, and Ianto accepted with a smile he couldn't hide. Jack dragged him through a few streets by the sleeve until they found a cinema.  
They spent the entire move criticizing the non-realistic assassins movie and the poorly written love interest that didn't make sense and wouldn't happen in their life.

 

“Thank you. It was fun,” Ianto said as they stood on the street, ignoring people passing by them.

“Will I ever see you again?” Jack asked bluntly, apparently having held back the question for a long time.

Ianto smiled at how cute the man looked with a pout and eyes that betrayed the man's thoughts – he really wanted Ianto to agree. “I don't know, maybe I didn't like this evening,” he said as he managed to prevent himself from smiling, and tried not to burst out laughing when Jack threw him the look of a kicked puppy.

“But you just said that...”

“Okay, I liked it. But then, maybe I don't have any reason to see you again...”

Jack looked confused for a few seconds and seemed to think about something for a long time, until he leaned on and kissed Ianto. The young man had been waiting for it, had wanted it, but it still surprised him and he moved away without really meaning to.

“Is that enough of a reason?”

Ianto pursed his lips and nodded, unable to talk right now. He had never felt particularly gay, but neither had he ever felt straight. He just hadn't really questioned it, but that kiss clearly was the best sensation he had felt in years. His heart was pounding in his chest, almost aching, and his lips were burning where Jack had kissed him. He wanted that again. He wanted more than this, but he wasn't good at evolving in a relationship. He wasn't good at showing he cared, or making understand what he wanted. He wasn't even particularly gifted to deal with his feelings, actually.

“That's a promise then?”

Ianto nodded again, unconsciously licking his lips so he could talk although there wasn't much hope he'd be able to talk as long as Jack was here, but who knew.

Jack smiled again, a more honest, more beautiful smile that made Ianto melt, even if he didn't move an inch. “Til we meet again,” he said humorously, and Ianto still didn't move as he was turning and walking away.

After only a few steps, he turned again and jogged back to Ianto. He took him in his arms and held him close, and Ianto hesitated between laughing and crying because he felt so happy at this very moment. He stupidly stared at Jack's shoulder instead, until the man pulled back and kissed him again, his fingers running in his hair. This time, he didn't flinch – not that he could have gone far away – and even closed his eyes, giving in the kiss. Until it was more a snog than a simple kiss, and Ianto clumsily responded. He didn't really know how to kiss, certainly not how to breathe while kissing, but he didn't want the sensation to disappear, so he said nothing and didn't break the moment. He breathed through the mouth, which only made the kiss messier, until Jack finally pulled back. To his relief, he didn't make any comment, especially not about the drool on their chin. He even kissed him briefly again.

“Are we good for a second date?”

“Definitely,” Ianto finally said, and Jack smiled.

He seemed to hesitate again, then took Ianto in his arms one more time.

“Are you okay?” The young man eventually asked and Jack nodded in the crook of his neck and breathed in.

“Yeah. Yeah I'm okay... I'm glad,” he whispered, and Ianto wondered what had happened for the man to look so suddenly distressed.

“I'll see you soon?” Jack asked once they parted and he was almost begging now. Ianto nodded one last time and Jack eventually let go, walking away without turning back this time.

“Faggots.” Ianto unconsciously raised his middle finger at the man who had just talked while passing by him but quickly stopped, surprised by his own reaction. Not that the guy didn't deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is apparently a very good one to write when a "I turned everything off except my phone and I'm supposed to sleep but I can't sleep so let's randomly and lazily write on the phone" moment happens...
> 
> Anyway, oh, look at how cliche this thing is becoming! Ianto will soon stop his too-romantic feelings, I promise haha! This stays a recreational writing for me so I don't really take it seriously, but I hope it's not too tedious and/or messy nevertheless ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto looked down at his shirt with a pout. He had wanted to do a clean shot, but he had been too eager apparently. He sighed and considered changing, but just as he was pulling his shirt from his trousers, he heard a gun cocking.

“Who the fuck are you?” an American voice snapped instantly and Ianto smiled.

Ianto raised his hands and slowly turned, with the cutest smile possible. Which seemed to work as the man pulled the security back on his gun. “Ianto?”

“The one and only!”

Jack stared at him open mouthed, then at the body on the ground.

“I'm starting to wonder if I'm really made for this job. How come you find me that easily? Even with your name I can't find anything on you.”

“I'm good. And I should be the one wondering if you don't make it easier.”

“Is he...”

“Totally dead, yup,” Ianto shrugged.

“God, I'm happy to see you,” Jack eventually exclaimed and gave him a tight hug. Ianto awkwardly patted his back. He looked so tired, way more than the last time, and even if he did seem relieved and glad that Ianto was here, he had this frown and look in his eyes that worried Ianto.

“Jack, how can I help you?”

“What?” Jack asked, finally letting him go. “You already helped Ianto. You being here...” he whispered, cupping his face. “Oh fuck I want you, Ianto.”

Ianto wanted to answer, maybe say he was here for him if needed, or anything, but then Jack was kissing him and the world stopped spinning as Jack seemed to suck his life out of him. Or his soul. Or just the air in his lungs. Or the three. It felt like the three.

He responded but then the lips were kissing his jaw and neck, and nipping his ear, and he could only gasp. And moan, which he started to do when Jack started to unbutton his shirt.

“Jack...” He shushed him with another breath-taking kiss that left Ianto wondering what he was going to say a second earlier. Maybe not that important. Ianto groaned and switched their positions, Jack's head meeting the wall violently.

“Sorry,” Ianto muttered before crashing their lips together. He eventually remembered what he was about to say earlier and put one hand on Jack's shoulder and his palm against the wall, pulling back from the kiss and preventing Jack – and maybe himself – from kissing him again. “We can't.”

“I thought you...”

“No, I mean we can't do this while there's a dead man in the same room. Shit, we have to clean up everything.”

“Will do. In about ten minutes...” Jack whispered and tried to kiss him again, but Ianto pinned him back against the wall, but was close enough to kiss him even though he hadn't meant to.

“I just shot someone, police could be here anytime soon,” he said so he wouldn't give in.

“There's nobody around,” Jack replied, suddenly putting his hand under Ianto's shirt which sent shivers down poor Ianto's spine.

“Unless there was. Fuck Jack...” He sighed, kissing him again. He nevertheless regained the control of himself quicker this time but only put his forehead against Jack's shoulder, resisting the urge to give in again. He didn't want their first time to be in a warehouse, messy and especially not with a body in the same room. “I want this as bad as you do, but right now we have to get out of here. _They_ could be here.”

He knew that would get Jack's attention, and it did. Jack pushed him away, suddenly suspicious.

“What do you mean they?”

“Jack...”

“Did _they_ send you? Is this some 'I have to kill you but wanted to have sex before' bullshit?”

“No it's not,” Ianto said but then stopped talking when Jack aimed his gun towards him for the second time that day. “Come on, Jack,” he nervously laughed, because Jack wouldn't pull the trigger, right?

As Ianto felt like someone had just stabbed him in the heart, he wondered if that was how betrayal was supposed to feel like. Was Jack really thinking he was some kind of a spy?

“I should have known...”

“Jack,” Ianto tried, but Jack only reaffirmed his grip on his gun.

“I shouldn't have trusted you!”

“Will you let me fucking talk?!” Ianto eventually burst out, and Jack stupidly stared at him, taken aback by his reaction. “I did some dig up. Pulled some strings. Asked for a few favours people owed me. I didn't come here only to see you Jack, but can we please take this elsewhere?”

Jack seemed to consider it, and carefully put his gun back on its holster.

“It doesn't mean I trust you.”

“For fuck's sake Jack, just shut up, I never asked for your trust,” Ianto sighed.

They took care of the body and possible evidences, and Jack went to the person who had hired him while Ianto was just waiting in his car. When he got back, he handed a few bills to Ianto.

“What is that for?”

“You killed the guy. Just take it,” Jack snapped. He really didn't trust Ianto any more and the difference could be seen. And heard.

“I don't want your money. Nor do I need it.”

“You don't want it? Good,” Jack shrugged and put it back in his coat. He started the engine without another word.

“I know where you live,” Ianto said after a while.

Jack nervously glanced at him then back at the road. “I highly doubt that.”

When Ianto said his exact address, Jack growled and changed his direction. No need to pay for a hotel if Ianto knew where he lived.

“You're a bad driver,” Ianto said after a while, because it was too silent in the car. Jack just scoffed. “You are. We could have died ten times already.”

“But we didn't, did we?”

“Well I could have had a stroke when you almost hit that car...”

Jack laughed and it was enough for Ianto who smiled proudly and looked at Cardiff from his window.

 

Ianto took his time to look at Jack's giant flat as Jack was in the kitchen. He came back with two glasses and gave one to Ianto who nodded and drank it.

“You didn't poison it, did you?” He asked with a small smile.

“Well I thought you'd hesitate more... But no I didn't,” he added as Ianto opened wide eyes for a moment.

Jack put his untouched glass on the table and took his gun again. “How about we put everything on the table, and go talk on the sofa, far from this?”

Ianto nodded and slowly grabbed his gun, so Jack wouldn't think he would hurt him. As they both put theirs down, Jack turned, but Ianto took a knife from his belt.

“You didn't think I would have only one weapon, did you?”

Jack shrugged and took a weapon he kept on his left boot. He was impressed when he had everything on the table but Ianto was still putting different kind of weapons on it.

“What do you do with... are those throwing stars?”

“Yup. And you throw them. Just like knives, only quicker.”

“I know how to use them but, seriously, are they of any use?”

“Not really.”

“Why are you carrying that many weapons?”

“I'm moving,” Ianto shrugged.

“What do you mean?”

“I'm here because I've moved in.”

“You've moved in? Just like this? You're just... in Cardiff, now?”

“Yeah... No, not really. You know how this is.”

“Your organisation moved?”

“Nope.”

“You left?”

“Jack, do you want to work with me?”

“What? I'm not working for anybody. Certainly not you,” Jack scoffed and shook his head.

“Not for me. With me.”

“Everyone wants me dead, Ianto. Every organisation.”

“Not Torchwood.”

Jack stared at him for a moment. “You work for Torchwood?”

“Basically, yeah.”

“What do you mean basically?”

“Yes I do. Heard of them?”

“There was a... what do you mean heard of them?! They're fucking huge Ianto, what the... you told me it was a small one!”

“I didn't. I said they had a small part in what happened with my Dad. That's not the same thing.”

“Well I assumed it...”

“Do you want to or not?”

“I can't,” Jack sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I'm sorry I promised myself I wouldn't... do this, any more.”

“'This'?”

“Yeah, you know... Meeting people, getting attached, going to an organisation... screwing everything up.”

“Meeting people?” Ianto scoffed. “Are you saying you regret meeting me or something like this?”

“I...” Jack started, let the word linger a bit too long, then shook his head. “Look, Ianto. You're young, gorgeous, really talented, but... but I can't do that any more. This life's dangerous. I'm dangerous. And now is a really bad time.”

“Are you for real?”

“Ianto I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you...”

“A bit too late for that, don't you think?” Ianto said, angrier than he wanted to be. He felt tears prickling his eyes and he turned with a sniff. He hadn't meant to get attached to Jack, but he had.

“Ianto, I'm...”

“You being sorry won't change a thing,” Ianto snapped, then sighed. “Fuck, I'm stupid. It's okay, I'll leave.”

“Ianto, wait,” Jack said and took Ianto's wrist.

He didn't turn around until Jack pulled at his wrist, and when he did, he took great care at avoiding Jack's eyes.

“What is it?” Jack asked, worry in his voice. “We've only met three times.”

“I don't know, you tell me, you're the one who kissed me.”

“And I would do it again. Because you're... funny to be around with and you're... cute. I don't know, okay? In a different time, I'd give us a try, but... not now. Not with our job.”

“I... I don't care, okay?”

“Well, I do! I could die tomorrow, and I'm not going to let you live that.”

“You're the only person that ever was nice to me,” Ianto whispered, tears now running down his cheeks.  
Jack frowned. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He eventually pulled at Ianto's wrist again to take him in his arms.

“People care about you... I know I do. That's why I should leave.”

Ianto nodded and pulled back, wiping his tears with his sleeve. He then turned, without looking at Jack and went back to the living-room.

It was stupid. Jack was stupid. He didn't need protecting, he just liked Jack. And Jack liked him too, that was the worst part. They could try but Jack was too stubborn in his ideas and Ianto not enough. Not in this situation anyway. Giving up sounded like the right thing to do, for now. He just hoped Jack would ask him to stay at the last minute.

He took his time to take back all his equipment. He even checked his gun to buy more time. But Jack was just looking from the door frame, a frown on his face and his arms folded on his chest.  
Ianto sighed once he was done and looked up, then quickly away. He took a deep breath and walked to Jack, trapping him between both his arms – which he rested against the wall – and leaning on. He could feel Jack's breath quickening and closed his eyes to fight the urge to kiss him.

Instead, he whispered what he had planned to tell Jack if he refused to join Torchwood, “There is a sniper on the opposite building, a burglar in your door, and two men waiting at the main exit of your building. They found you again.”

“What?” Jack whispered back, confused.

Ianto took a deep, uneven breath and put nuzzled Jack's neck, breathing in the unsettling smell of Jack.  
“Fuck,” he whispered against Jack's ear and felt Jack shuddering and trying to straighten. “My advices are on this,” Ianto managed to say, holding out a piece of paper. “The place's already rented for a few months, under another name. Please, go there, and I'll be gone from your life.”

Jack looked down at the piece of paper and took it, then looked up and met Ianto's eyes. Ianto wanted to kiss him, but he knew he should pull back. Still, he leaned on, and his lips ghosted over Jack's.

“I should go,” Ianto breathed out and that allowed him to snap back to reality. “Leave tonight,” he added and finally pulled away.

He almost ran out of the flat and slammed the door behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops hello there it's been a long time! Anyway. I'll either finish this little thing next chapter or... or never haha Probably next chapter, though.  
> Mh. I'm sorry that's a bit confusing I wrote the first part soon after publishing the previous chapter but the rest a few days ago and I had stopped in the middle of a conversation (I always do that. Don't do that, kids, it's not a good way of writing.) so... well. I just hope it's okay. Also I was lazy so I didn't lose a lot of time on... well, writing, to be honest, like it goes in weird directions and everything. Time to finish this, I'd say!
> 
> Don't forget that comments are the only thing that keep a writer writing, sometimes :)


	5. Chapter 5

Jack stumbled in the stairs that he didn't know by heart. Moving on had been hard. But Ianto had been right. Jack had been careless and had almost died for this. He sighed as his mind wandered without any reason on the memory of Ianto's body against his, and how they had almost kissed. He still had no idea how the hell they had managed to go from almost shagging on a crime scene to parting on different ways. But it was for the better, right?

Jack missed Ianto.

 

“Shit,” he mumbled under his breath as he tried to unlock his flat but noticed it was already opened.

He silently walked in, drawing his gun out, then stumbled against the trash he had forgotten to bring down, and swore very loudly.

“Jack?” He heard a voice say and his blood rushed to his brain to give him a violent headache. He already regretted drinking.

He raised his gun when someone walked in the corridor, even if he knew who it was. Maybe _because_ he knew who it was.

His hands were shaking from the alcohol, but at least his mind seemed clearer, and even if he couldn't aim for a vital organ, he could aim for flesh.

Ianto was standing there, with a cute few-day beard and Jack's breath left his body as he saw a huge gash above his right eye, that went down to his cheek. It seemed to hurt, and Jack felt a wave of sympathy towards Ianto, quickly crushed by guilt and lies.

“Put down your gun, Jack,” Ianto said.

“Put yours down first,” Jack answered in his still drunk voice. Apparently he wasn't entirely sober.

Ianto frowned and seemed to hesitate but only re-affirmed the grip on his gun.

“I just want to talk. And you're drunk.”

Ianto took a step forward, but Jack warned him not to come closer. In the end, Jack was the one to walk toward him.

“You lied to me,” Jack said as he was coming closer.

Ianto froze for a moment but his hesitation was gone in the blink of an eye.

“What are you talking about?”

“You never told me which organisations were involved with your father. You never told me what your father had done or who he was.”

“That didn't seem relevant,” Ianto shrugged.

“You lied to me!”

“I didn't lie,” Ianto sighed. “It doesn't matter, it was a long time ago...”

“You know everything about me, don't you? You know everything because you can access the Time Agency's files. You know everything about me because your dad was my boss, wasn't he?”

Ianto glared at him, uncertainty in his eyes.

“How do you know all this?”

“So you don't deny it?” Ianto looked away. “You weren't kidnapped, were you?”

“Stop talking,” Ianto said between gritted teeth. “You don't know what you're talking about.”

“Tell me I'm wrong?” Jack said, now only one step from Ianto.

Ianto looked away again and almost let his arm fall to his side, but raised the weapon to Jack's head instead.

“So what do you want from me?” Jack asked. “Torchwood surely holds a grudge against me.”

“It's not...”

“Don't lie!” Jack snapped.

“They don't even know about you!” Ianto said, his eyes searching for a way out of this situation.

Jack pulled the security off his gun and Ianto's attention suddenly was on the weapon. Jack was still shaking, but now so close that a bullet would rip the skin and the flesh efficiently and hurt badly, no matter where it perforated the skin.

And Ianto was aware of that fact.

“You're lying,” Jack whispered.

Ianto closed his eyes and a gunshot quickly followed.

Jack dodged the bullet he knew was coming, helped by the fact that Ianto had shot blindly, and punched the gun out of Ianto's hands. He tried to tackle him to the ground, but Ianto opened his eyes again and stepped back in a swift move, putting a foot on Jack's thigh to push him back. He turned to run away in the flat, and Jack stood only for a second before going after him, his heart pounding in his chest. So Ianto really was here to kill him, then?

He couldn't help but feel disappointed and betrayed.

Ianto opened the fridge's door in the kitchen in the hope of slowing Jack down, but Jack ignore it, closing it quickly, which even allowed him to gain a few millimetres on Ianto who slammed the bedroom's door behind him.

“I don't want to kill you!” He yelled through the door, but Jack was beyond reasoning.

He shot through the door and Ianto screamed.

“Please, Jack!” Ianto begged, and Jack hesitated. “I like you. I really do...”

Jack scoffed and decided to force the door open with his shoulder. Ianto opened the door just when Jack bumped into it, and fell on the ground, Ianto running away quickly. Jack took his gun back and followed Ianto, grabbing his wrist before he could open the window to get away.

Ianto turned around to punch Jack in the face, but Jack put his gun against his head, and Ianto's fist stopped mid-air.

“Jack, please, listen to me. You're drunk and I...”

“Drunk but still able to overpower you,” Jack grinned.

Ianto tensed and clenched his jaw. Jack stepped away suddenly when Ianto moved, and almost let go of his gun when he felt sharp pain on his right arm.

“Seriously, shooting stars?!” he growled as he saw Ianto's choice of weapon.

“Told you I knew how to use them,” Ianto panted.

He careful raised his hands to show he didn't want to harm Jack – well, not more than he had already – and slowly straightened up.

“Look, I know it's hard to believe, but I'm really here to help, not kill you. Why won't you believe me?”

“Because I stopped trusting people a long time ago, and that's what got me here.”

“Here? Jack, you're alone and on the run...” Ianto shook his head.

“Yeah?” Jack snorted. “And your situation is better how? You told it yourself, nobody has ever been nice towards you.”

Jack's heart broke as he said the stinging words to Ianto. As much as it was the truth, he saw the flicker of pain in Ianto's eyes. God, this was complicated.

“I don't understand,” Ianto whispered.

“You lied to me, Ianto. How do you expect me to trust you after this?”

“It wasn't relevant!”

“I worked for the organisation that Torchwood hated, it _is_ relevant,” Jack sighed.

Ianto growled of frustration then threw himself on Jack, who yelped and lost the hold he had on his gun. He heard a gunshot as it hit the floor and winced.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Sorry it took so long, I kind of forgot that fic, and I wasn't sure of what to write after that chapter. But now I should update again soon ;) And yes, that's a cliffhanger, but come on, we all need cliffhangers sometimes!
> 
> I hope you still like this fic, don't hesitate to let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

****Ianto looked down at the same time Jack did, both blinking at the hole on the ground, only mere centimetres away from Ianto's foot.

“You gotta be kidding me...”

“I...”

“Stop that!” Ianto snapped. “You're drunk, and stupid! Do you want to get us killed?!”

“But you're here to...”

“I'm here because I _like you_ , for fuck's sake! The world doesn't want you dead, you idiot!”

Jack stared at him then shook his head.

“Police will be here soon,” he said, ignoring Ianto's previous statement.

“I asked someone I trust to deal with any trouble.”

“Someone else knows where I--”

“Oh shut up, will you!” Ianto said, smacking the back of Jack's head.

“Hey, what was that for?” he asked, rubbing the painful spot.

“Your stupidity,” Ianto sighed. “Now, listen to me. I, me, Ianto, like you, Jack, even drunk and trying to murder me for no reason. So get your shit together and stop whining!” Ianto stopped and took a deep breath, rubbing his forehead.

“I...” Jack started, but didn't really know what to say.

“Yes, I hid part of the truth, okay,” Ianto nodded, running his hands through his hair. “But how is that relevant? I ran away because I couldn't be someone else than my father's son, and it felt awful. And yes I have access to your former organisation, but not because my father was the leader. He got killed a long time ago, and I took almost nothing with me. And Torchwood isn't much better, but at least I have a name there. And I still work for them, but not for this. I'm here because I want to. Can we just forget and go back to something more normal? I liked having someone to talk to.”

“Oh,” Jack simply answered, just to prove that he was still listening.

“So when you're sober, can you call? I'll be there,” Ianto said, giving Jack a folded paper.

Jack nodded and they stood a long time in silence. Ianto sounded genuine, and if he had wanted to kill Jack, he would have done it a long time ago. So Ianto really liked him and was willing to go further. And Jack had almost shot him. It took him all his willpower not to slap himself for that.

“You're amazing,” Jack finally whispered, shaking his thoughts away.

“Sorry, what?”

“I'm sorry for, er, what happened,” Jack said, gesturing to show his flat.

“No more running after me to kill me, right?”

“Okay,” Jack chuckled nervously, but nodded.

“Right. I'll go, then,” Ianto said, clasping his hands together then pointing at the door with his thumbs and turning.

Jack remembered how young he was by this cute action and couldn't help but call back.

“Yup,” Ianto said, jogging back to him.

“I like you too,” Jack smiled. “And I'm really sorry.”

“I know,” Ianto nodded, then bounced on his feet for a while. “I'm not going to kiss you,” he eventually added. “I mean, not that I don't want to, but you stink.”

“Yeah. Huh... Yeah, no, I wasn't expecting you to...”

“Liar,” Ianto smiled and winked at him. “Call me when you're feeling better.”

He waved at Jack and left quickly. Jack stared at the wall, playing with the paper he was still holding, then bent over to take the gun on the floor.

“Shit,” he whispered as he realised what had just happened.

It was all crazy, and Ianto was mad to still be interested in him, but at the same time Jack was relieved.

But although the discussion had sobered him a bit, he still felt dizzy and put his hand against the wall to walk to his bedroom, putting the gun under his bed and went took a painkiller, sitting on the bed. He looked at the number Ianto had given him, wondering how Ianto had gone from “I'll leave you alone” to “Take my number and fucking call me” but at least he was determined, and Jack had missed that. Maybe that was why he had gone to the address Ianto had given him, why he had trusted him enough to live in that flat. In the hope to see Ianto again one day.

And he had tried to kill him.

Jack sighed heavily as he lay back on his bed, closing his eyes. He would call, and take Ianto out, and apologize again, and do things the good way, because even though it was dangerous, Jack was willing to try with Ianto. Maybe that was what he needed in his life, a good friend, a person to care for. And someone who wouldn't hesitate to call him a jerk when he behaved like one. He _wanted_ Ianto in his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There :D
> 
> I consider this fic finished, because I don't see what more I could write (unless I go on with the different organisations) and I'm just afraid it'll lose a bit of its quality if I keep going, I guess?
> 
> Anyway, thank you for your comments, I wrote a following of the first chapter just because it was fun and you seemed to want one, so I hope it was okay ;) A lot is left unsaid although, I apologize for that!
> 
> If you liked them as assassins, I'm posting on where they are criminals as well... Apparently I liked writing this one that much ;)


End file.
